


Tiger and Turtle

by Dream_En



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Leo is precious, Light Angst, Lonely!Tigerclaw, ROTTMNT!Leo, Turtle Tot!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: Takeshi stumbles across a crying mutant turtle child in the sewers and keeps it company.
Relationships: Leonardo & Tigerclaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Tiger and Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a fic with Leo being Takeshi's friend and couldn't help but write this. :)

Takeshi stares at the thing in front of him with mild confusion. He was scavenging the sewers earlier to stumble across a wailing… human child-size red-eared slider turtle? It sat there crying and sniffling to itself as if it had lost their way through the complexity of the sewer system. They also seem mutated but this one looks more healthy than him. So, someone must have been taking care of it before the little guy somehow wound up here, alone.

Just like Takeshi himself.

The mutated tiger looked around for the turtle tot’s guardian but he hears nor sees anyone coming. He frowns and turns to leave. It wasn’t exactly his problem to take care of. However, when a little green hand tugged at the edge of his black tattered long robe, the compelling feeling to at least stay for a while to see if the turtle’s guardian would show up grew stronger. _What's the worse that could happen?_ The mutated tiger size and sits next to it.

There are still tears at the edge of his eyes but he’s no longer crying. He just sits there and blinks at Takeshi. The tiger furrows his brows, “what do you want, cub? What is there to stare at?” He growls.

The turtle blinks once more before a happy grin pulls at his face and his small hands reach up at him, in a gesture a child would make to an adult if they want to be held, “Fluffy!” 

_Oh. So he can talk._

Takeshi rolls his eyes, “What’s your name?”

The turtle pauses as to think, “Leon!”

“Ok, Leon, I’m Takeshi. How’d you end up here?”

Leon paused to think, and then more tears begin to well up in his big cute eyes. Takeshi felt a wave of feelings hit him and he has to fight the urge to wipe away the child’s sadness and pull him into a big hug.

“I fell.”

“You… fell?”

Leon points to the end of the tunnel where water usually went off the side and into a pit. Takeshi’s eyes widened. The turtle sniffles before continuing to speak, “Yeah, I- was playing with Raph and my toy went over the edge… I went to go catch it but accidentally slipped and fell. Now, I can’t find Raph or my toy.”

“Who’s Raph?”

“My brother. He is bigger than me. Papa says he will be the next leader.”

“Leader, you say?”

“Mhm.”

The tiger thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. He reaches in the dirty old duffle bag he has been carrying around and pulls out something to hold in front of the child. Leon’s eyes widened before looking at Takeshi then back at the thing. It was a red panda plush as big as the turtle tot. Not as dirty as the outside of the duffle bag but one of its button eyes was missing. “Here,” Takeshi continues to hold it out until Leon hesitantly takes it. 

The adult mutant found the plush in a landfill and felt compel to bring it with him. Who would’ve thought it _did_ have a purpose in the end. Leon wipes the tears away from his sparkling eyes as he examines the toy. “You like it?” Takeshi raised a brow.

The turtle’s bright smile returned and he nods. He hugs the plush tightly and the tiger almost chokes at how cute the sight was. After a few more minutes of waiting, Leon seems to have become comfortable around the other male and scoot closer to him until he was practically burying himself into Takeshi’s side. The mutant tiger froze up before slowly but surely relaxing.

He hasn’t felt this type of affection in a long time. Not ever since he and his sister had gone separate ways after being mutated. So of course he felt a bit awkward. However, the feeling would start to feel normal after the giant cat puts Leon on his lap. The red-eared seems content sitting there“Takeshi?”

“Yes, cub?”

“Did you fall too?”

“Fall? No, I didn’t. What do you mean by fall?”

“Well…” Leon tilted his head up at him. “I fell and I’m lost now. Did you also fall? Is that why you are alone like me?”

Takeshi paused. He thought about the small one’s words. The memories of his sister’s brutal betrayal still ache in his chest every time he thinks about it. After that rainy night, he has run away from the thought of being with someone again. Yet, here he is, chatting with a kid as if they weren’t supposed to be enemies. Prey and Predator.

“In a way, yes. I did kinda fall. I’m alone in life.” Takeshi finally answers. “But I’ll be fine.”

Leon stares at him and then suddenly frowns. “That’s not fair.”

“Hm?”

“You’re too nice to be alone.”

Takeshi sad chuckles, “Not as nice as you think. If fact, if I told you more about myself, you wouldn’t look at me as a good person.”

“Papa said anyone can redeem themselves if they want to.” Leon suddenly says. “Evil people in movies can do really bad things and become good people if they try. _All actions can be redeemed,_ papa says. _Even taking another one’s life. It may take a long time, but in the end, you can always change._ ” 

“...” The tiger blinks down at him. The turtle blinks up at him, still hugging the life out of the poor plush. Takeshi suddenly snorts and a smile spreads on his lips, “you’re so wise for someone so young. Your dad must be a really good guy.”

“Papa is teaching me and my brothers to be ninjas!” Leon said excitedly.

“Ninja? Wait you have more brothers?”

“Mhm, Raph is the oldest, me and Donnie are twins even if he doesn’t want me to say it, and Mikey is our younger brother. Raph is strong and kind, Donnie is smart, Mikey likes to paint. They are strong together.”

“They? What about you?”

“I…” Leon pauses, a small sad smile settles on his face. “I don’t think I’m helpful.”

Takeshi furrows his brows. How can such a cute child say something so bad about himself? “Why would you think that?”

“I’m not strong or smart or like to paint. That’s why I stopped going to training sessions with Papa and my brothers. I’ll only hold them back.” Leon explains as if it was obvious. His hold on the plush tightens slightly. “I don’t know what to give that my brothers can already do.”

Takeshi stares down at the turtle with a horrified expression. Suddenly after a long period of silence, he hugs the small child. Leon lets out a surprised squeak. “Cub, people don’t always rely on talent for happiness. The mere presence of one person can do a lot of things. You may not see it but your brothers could feel very lonely and lost without you; just like what you felt before I found you. A person’s presence can chase away other’s nightmares just by being there.”

Leon blinks. He seems to be trying to digest the adult’s words in his own way. After a moment, the turtle nods, seeming content with the words. “You remind me of Raph, Takeshi.”

“Hm? How so?”

“You’re big and can look really scary at first. People think you’re bad because you look like it. But deep down inside, you’re a big softy.” Leo giggles as he pats the fur on the tiger’s arms.

Takeshi rolls his eyes. Whoever takes one look at a tiger and decides to become their friend like Leo here are either stupid or reckless. AND frankly, the turtle is both. Leon suddenly stops his patting and his eyes sparkle with determination. “I know what to do now!”

“What? What are you talking about?” _Oh no, this couldn’t be good._

“You’re going to be my other big brother from now on!”

“...” They blink at each other; Takeshi’s surprised expression facing Leon’s cute excited one. “No.”

“Why not?” The turtle pouts.

“Because that’s not how it works.”

“I don’t care. Me and my brothers aren’t even related.”

Takeshi frowned, “but you said you had a twin.”

“Because we hatched at the same time! So that makes us twins. Not from the same mom, but still! Plus, Papa is a rat! So I can make you my older brother if I wanna!” Leon said with no room for protest.

The tiger stared at him with a deadpanned before letting out a defeated, amused sigh. “Fine. I’ll be your _other_ big brother.”

The child let out a loud _yay_ that echoed throughout the tunnel _._

They continue to talk until Leo falls asleep a couple of hours later. He must have been exhausted. Takeshi carefully but surely stood up from the ground with the sleeping turtle in his arms and his duffle bag on his back. Then the mutated tiger begins to make his way to the upper levels of the sewer system. Soon, the sound of collective yet distant calls made his ears twitch.

“Leo?”

“Leonardo! Where are you?”

“Little bro, answer us, please!”

“Son?”

“Leo, if you don’t come back right now, I swear I’ll watch all your favorite shows without you!” That last one sounded desperate.

Takeshi slowly nudged the turtle in his arms awake. Leon yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Cub, your family isn’t far, but I am not allowed to be seen.”

That seemed to shake the sleepiness out of him because Leonardo’s eyes widened. “But… you’re my big brother now. You can’t go off by yourself. What if you get hurt?” The red-eared slider panicked. Takeshi gave him reassuring smile before him on the ground with the plush red panda in his arms. “I’m sorry, I cannot go with you. It will only put you and your family in danger. Don’t worry, Cub, we’ll cross paths again one day.”

Leo’s head drooped at the thought of parting with the tiger but gives a sad nod. Takeshi sighs. He couldn’t leave with knowing he left the turtle looking like this. The tiger pulls the blue bandana from his neck and ties it loosely around Leo’s. “Here, this will be my promise. If you make sure to keep my bandana nice and safe, I’ll make sure to come back and see you again. Ok?”

The red-eared slider’s head perked up. He pats the soft fabric before a happy smile replaces his frown. “Ok! But you promise!”

“I do. Now run along now. Just keep going down this tunnel and I’m sure you’ll find your father and brothers waiting for you.”

The turtle nodded and waved good-bye. “Bye-bye! See you next time, Big brother Takeshi!” And with that, he runs into the darkness.

Takeshi stares at the spot where Leo just was a moment ago; listening to the small footsteps before it joins the others.

“Raph!” Leo’s voice echoes through the tunnel.

There was a collective relieved cheer of the boy’s name.

“Leo! Oh my god, you’re ok!” Raph sobs. “I thought you died a moment there! Don’t ever do that again! Or… or… I… Don’t do that again!”

“Bro,” A young voice spoke suddenly, “where did you get that animal plush from?”

“And the bandana?” Another voice asked.

“Oh, big brother Takeshi gave it to me! He found me and brought me back to you! He also promised to come back if I keep the bandana nice and safe.” 

“... Wait, you met someone?” An older voice asked with concern.

“Yeah!”

“Were they human?”

“No, papa! Takeshi is a big cat. He’s super fluffy and let me sleep on him.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Uh, let’s get back to the lair. I bet you’re really hungry! C’mon, Donnie’s new invention makes pizza!”

Leo gasps.

Takeshi smiles before walking in the opposite direction.


End file.
